Summer Love
by ewriter
Summary: In this story Danny and Lindsay are a couple, Flack and Angell are married, Stella and Mac are married. This is a story about the times for the start of the summer to the start of the next summer, which also may mean the start of other things as well.
1. Their Status

Summer Love

**Summer Love**

**By: Ewriter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any other CSI:. Though I do have a bunch of kits in my basement. **

"Danny," Called Lindsay from her kitchen, "Where are you?"

"Montana, I spilled on my shirt and I am trying to get it off. What is wrong?"

"Danny, in my bedroom there is one of your shirts from when you came over the other day after work and needed to change out of your shirt, you left it here so I washed it for you. Do you need me to get it for you?"

"Thank you Linds, so what you makin for dinner?"

"Danny, is dinner all you think about?" She said as he walked into her bedroom to get the shirt from her.

"No, I also think about breakfast, lunch, and you. Now can I have my shirt?"

"Yeah, here you go Danny," she said speaking very slowly and dragging the last word out as she turned around to see him in nothing but his shorts with his boxers sticking over the top.

"Hey Montana you alright? So what are we doing after dinner?"

"Yeah Danny, I am fine, thank you for asking. After dinner you and I are going to a party, did you bring your swimming suit like I told you to?"

"Yeah Montana, who's party. Are you swimming to?"

"Of course I am swimming, I love to swim. It is Mac and Stella's party. They are going to be parading around little Anthony while you and I are probably going to get stuck with watching Annie in the pool. Is that okay?"

"Montana, of course it is, I love Annie and can't wait to see Anthony! But why didn't you just tell me that, I would have met you there?"

"Because Danny," she started getting very close to him and taking his hands in hers, "Maybe I wanted this to be something more then just seeing each other at the party, maybe, just maybe, I am ready to give us a chance if you are. Did you ever think about that?" she finished poking him in the chest and still holding his other hand.

"Wow you know Montana I can get used to that, I mean only if you are sure. Are you? Oh, and would it be totally wrong if I went and kissed you right now?"

"Danny, I am surer we could make this work, if we talk, then I have been about anything else in my life. But if you didn't kiss me right now that would be wrong, because then I would have to make the first move, which I may already be doing, I love you Danny. So are you going to kiss me or just stand there with you mouth hanging open?"

"I love you too Montana!" He said pulling her into him, making her feel his hardness and he felt all her lovely wetness. They stayed locked in the kiss for what seemed to be hours to them. They battled for dominance and he eventually gave into her and let her claim his mouth as her own, he didn't mind though. He had finally gotten his wish. The love of his life for the rest of his life, in his arms kissing him and claiming him her own. They finally broke apart when she smelled smoke and remembered that she still had the spaghetti on the stove.

"Oh crap, Danny can you go turn off the stove, the fire extinguisher is on the counter. I forgot to turn off the spaghetti. Do you mind instead of my burnt spaghetti that we go and stop by the sub place and pick up a sub instead before we go out to the Taylor house?"

"No problem Linds," he yelled from the kitchen.

When they finally cleaned up the burnt pasta and the two of them got into their bathing suits it was about an hour before the party started so they made their way out to his car and then they got into it. On the way he pulled into the drive in of the McDonalds.

"Danny really, isn't there anything else we could have gotten?"

"Lindsay I have a tradition for every new summer, which starts with a party, tonight, then I have to have McDonalds on the first day. It is just my traditions. Is it okay? What would you like?"

"I'll have a grilled Asian chicken salad and an iced tea, Danny do you think we could go in instead. I want an ice cream when I am done?"

"No problem Montana," he said as he pulled the car into a parking spot, "Hey you know I have a question for you. Can I ask it?"

"Well Danny, you just asked me a question. But I am pretty sure that you can ask me a question. Will I like the question?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said as she hit him on the shoulder and he pretended it hurt, "Hey Montana, do you want to know the question or not?"

"Yes Danny I would like to know what the question is. Now!"

"Lindsay," he started and she looked surprised with him using her real name which he rarely used, "Will you, tell me either way or if I am going to fast, will you Lindsay Monroe marry me?"

She stood there for what seemed to Danny as an eternity but in reality was only 10 seconds. She was thinking it over after she got over the shock and had come to a conclusion based upon the look on her face.

"Danny, of course, I love you as I told you earlier. Oh by the way, my niece and nephew are coming to visit with me next week for the start of their summer break. Oh and after the party what are you up to, I was thinking maybe we could come back to my place and you could help me clean up for the two of them. But you don't have to. Oh and since Mac gave me next week off for my personal time maybe you could come over for a little bit every once in a while to say hi to them, they are very cute. Emma-lee is 5 and Mathew is 7. So do you want to come hang out, maybe come to the pool with us for one of the days?"

"Montana baby, I would love to come and hang with you and your family, I love little kids, always have, I have to baby sit my cousins kids all the time. Actually I have three of them for part of next week, Mac gave me those days off cause I told him and Stella that I would watch little Anthony and Annie while I have my cousin's kids. So sure I'll come over later, By the way, do you have a guest room for your niece and nephew?"

"Well Danny," she started as she finished her meal and threw out their trash as she pulled him up and the two of them walked back out to his car, "I was actually hoping you could help me with that. See unless I find a different way of doing things, I am going to need your help with, I was going to have to move my dining room basically into my kitchen and make the dinning room my spare room. Can you help please?" She finished as she climbed into his car and he started to drive to the Taylor house just outside of the city.

"Montana how bout I do something better and you, your niece, and your nephew come and stay at my place for the week. I have two guest rooms, I actually have a double family apartment that has been in my family since my great granddad. So I have the two guest rooms and the large family room with a dinning room, 3 bathrooms, and my master bedroom. But Anthony is going to have to share that with me. You can sleep where you choose. So how bout it?" He said pulling into Mac and Stella's driveway.

"Thank you so much Danny, you are my savor, but are you sure about it?"

"Of course Linds, I'll bring us back to your apartment after the party and then I will help you with your stuff in the morning that is if you let me stay the night. May I or not, I can stay on the couch?"

"Danny you can stay. But," she started saying the next part in a whisper, "I want you to stay with me instead of on the couch. Okay?"

"Sure babe, now how bout we get to the party before Mac and Stella think we are doing something else in this parked car okay?" He said laughing while she playfully punched him again.


	2. You Can’t Hide Anything From Your True B

Chapter Two: A mother knows always

Chapter Two: You Can't Hide Anything From Your True Best Girl Freinds

Summer Love a CSI:NY fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY. If I did would I really be posing as a 15 year old girl? No please enjoy and remember the pairings are DL, Smacked, and FlackAngell and this story has the characters not like in the show, out of character for all!

"Hey Lindsay hey Danny how have you two been, took you long enough to get here, it started twenty minutes ago. Please come in! Annie has been waiting for you two, she keeps telling me that you-" Stella started but was interrupter by Annie.

"Uncle Danny, Auntie Lindsay you are finally here! Yeah, now come on Uncle Danny you promised you would take me swimming when you got here, now come on!" Annie said while dragging Danny to the pool outside so she could go swimming with him.

"Bye Danny, Annie I will come in in a little while okay?"

"Yep Auntie Lindsay!"

"Lindsay what is that on your finger little missy?" Asked Stella.

"Well Danny proposed to me today and I said yes!" she said squealing like a little girl getting a look from Mac asking her if she was okay.

"Oh my gosh, Lindsay! Wait does this mean what I think it means because of what you told me earlier or is it simply you changed your mind?" Stella asked eagerly awaiting Lindsay's answer.

"I didn't change my mind Stella. Now can you please take me to see Andrew! I am going to have to get used to baby's actions you know. Oh and when Danny is watching Annie and Andy next week I'll be there to with my niece and nephew okay?"

"Eek! Yeah Linds, sure come on how bout we move upstairs to his room he just woke up and no one else knows, Mac and I got a new system of vibrators to tell us when he wakes up to make sure while we are at a party or something we can be aware and not everyone else, I didn't actually want this party because I don't want him to be poked and prodded so can I remind you that you, Mac, Danny, Jess, Don, and myself are allowed to hold him okay, though with, Jessie and Donny I am pretty sure that they won't have time. So come on upstairs with me please!" She said as she dragged Lindsay up the stairs to where Jessica and Donald Flack already were in one-month-old Andrew's room while holding their own four-month-old twins.

"Hey guys, Don do you think that I could steal your lovely wife and kids to talk to for a second?"

"Sure Linds, I was actually planning on going to fins Mac and drag him into the pool anyway, see you later Jessie bear!"

"Bye Don, remember though we are leaving early okay?"

"Kay babe see you in a bit!" Don said while giving her a kiss.

"Lindsay, what is new? Here could you hold Jessie while I change Donnie and you tell me why you wanted me alone and if I am right it has something to do with the engagement ring on your finger. Here please take her!" She said as she handed Jessie over to Lindsay watching her take to Jessie in a motherly way very fast.

"Yeah guys okay, Danny and Myself are engaged, and, I am pregnant!" She said as the other two looked at her and they all screamed happily.


	3. Really Crappy News And An Extension To T

Really Crappy News And An Extension To The Family

Really Crappy News And An Extension To The Family

Summer Love a CSI:NY fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY. If I did would I really be posing as a 15 year old girl? No please enjoy and remember the pairings are DL, Smacked, and FlackAngell and this story has the characters not like in the show, out of character for all!

And sorry if anyone noticed the confusion, Mac and Stella's son is named Andrew not Anthony, I got confused when I wrote the first chapter so I fixed it.

**Two months later**

"Uncle Danny, when are Andrew and Annie coming back over, I miss them and I want Donnie and Jessie to come to, please?"

"Baby Uncle Danny and I are a little busy making arrangement for the new baby and our wedding that we haven't been able to see when they can come over. Baby, we will make sure that before you go home next week okay Emma-lee?"

"Thank you Aunt Lindsey, I like the little babies they are cute, Aunty Lindsay am I gonna get to come to your wedding and come to see your new babies?"

"Sure Baby, now why don't you get your brother down here for dinner okay?"

"Sure Aunty Lindsay," she said skipping off as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Answered Lindsay.

"Are you the family of Elizabeth and Andrew Montero?"

"Yes, what has happened?"

"We are sorry to inform you that your sister and brother in law were in a fatal car accident. The law office on 34th street would like you to come in with their daughter Emma-lee and their son Mathew to have you sign the papers being their legal guardians and the legal guardians of them and their other daughter Annalisa, Please be down their at 3:30 this afternoon. Okay Ms. Monroe?"

"Holy crap, I'll see you then," she said as Danny looked at her and caught her just as she fainted.

"Lindsay wake up! What is wrong?" He said waking her up in the process.

"Danny, my little sister, she is, she is dead. I am going to be the kids' new mother now, and they have a little sister I didn't know about, Danny will you do it with me, please?"

"Baby no problem, I love you, and them, and the baby we are going to have, Sweet heart I know how hard this must be on you to find out that you little sister and your step brother are dead but we will deal, we have to room and it would be to quiet without them here anyway. Lindsay are you and the baby going to be okay?"

"Yes Danny, I love you so much, you treat me to well. I wasn't really close with my sister; I only took the kids this summer because I wanted to get to know them. It isn't affecting me as much as I though it would, but I will still miss her. Danny what am I going to do now, can I call Stella, and Jess after we get back, and can you tell them while I go and get ready . Danny I can do this, we can do this right?"

"Everyday baby, I love you more then anything and I already love them like my own, now it will just be official. Sweetheart don't cry, just trust me we will be able to do this and you know it. Just breathe and lie down on the couch while I tell them okay?"

"Yes Danny and thank you so much, you really are the other half of my sole, my sole mate!"


	4. END

I have decided to end this story where it is. I was looking back at it and realized how out of character and out of time it was. So I am ending it, sorry if you were looking forward to it. This was one of my first stories but can't seem to figure out how to finish it nicely, so I'll finish it this way. If you have another way of finishing it let me know please. Thanks!


End file.
